Yemon Seinaru
Yemon Seinaru is a recurring character in Reality 0 who meets Ceronaga in the Blue Society, he tends to think he's better than him. He's assigned often to help him with his missions in the Blue Society at times and feels a need to protect him since he doesn't think he can do it himself. Yemon is one of the members of the Blue Society and specializes in magic affinity. Information Yemon is a decently experienced individual in the Blue Society, while not overly concerned with Inheritance of power, he still proves to be a powerful force to the Blue Society and developed his Drive at early age and his magic capabilities pushed him past most other candidates for the offer to become a part of the Blue Society. He accepted as he was never interested in base magic that his family had him study, but instead he wished to challenge himself and dive into Sorcery right away. Because of his affinity he appears to be picking it up like a natural. Many are jealous of his magic prowess, second only to the Saints themselves while others in the Blue Society sometimes dislike or admire him for it. Appearance Yemon is a fair skinned man with blonde hair that reaches the bottom of his shoulder blades when it isn’t tied up in its usual ponytail. His attire consists of a full length light blue tinted coat like uniform with white colored lines running down each of the sleeves that seem to glow. Underneath his normally closed uniform is a black short sleeved dress shirt that he enchanted to be as strong as heavy chainmail. The same enchantment also is on his white dress pants that are held up by a single gold colored belt. His shoes are a simple black but are kept in perfect condition and seem to shine from the condition. The final piece of his outfit is attached to his belt by a chain and is a gold medallion that he often keeps within his front pant pocket. Personality He is a patient young man who respects his opponents and allies alike. However he can be rather judgmental in nature, sometimes appearing to look down on others, and doesn't really associate himself with many. But this is typically only for what he feels can give others a drive to improve their own capabilities. He is often calm in the presence of others, and also has extremely good etiquette, but will become angered if his allies are threatened and fiercely defend him becoming rather selfless. He can be rather presumptuous and at his worse snobbish when he's soured by something, or will often become bored by conversation that doesn't offer him any knowledge. He does strive to become more powerful but only to be able to help those he deems his allies. He is well versed in history and seems to be wise, though his dialect can sometimes annoy others. Yemon spends countless hours training and honing his skills to be prepared for any threat that may come his way. Due to his abilities though he isn't completely immune to making the mistake of underestimating his opponent either. Plot info More information about Yemon's involvement and role in the story will be revealed in Reality 0: Embryo Sequence. Navigation Category:Reality 0 Category:Neutral Category:EvoBlaze Category:SOBO Category:Izanagi Agency Category:Magic Users Category:Embryo Sequence Characters